INSTING
by ageha haruna
Summary: ' bisakah kau hapus pikiran jorokmu itu, Naruto'/' bahkan kau secara terang-terangan mengamati pantat Sasuke. Apa yang kau bayangkan? meremasnya atau menamparnya' Naruto yakin jika omongan Sakura hanya untuk menggodanya.dia itu MENCARI TAU kelemahan rivalnya itu tapi kenapa Sasuke malah memburunya dengan membabi buta. liime, narusasu'fans merapat ya.RNR


**INSTING**

**.**

**.**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Narusasu**

**Drama**

**M**

**Ooc, yaoi, bl, aneh, setelah perang ninja, sasuke kembali ke Konoha, Typos, bahasa vulgar**

**Tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fic ini**

**Cover bukan punyaku**

**Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini tim tujuh dan Sai sedang melakukan latihan bersama, jarang-jarang mereka bisa berkumpul seperti ini, mengingat mereka sekarang adalah ninja elit Konoha yang sering menerima misi dari Tsunade-_Hime_.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul dihutan Konoha untuk melatih _jutsu_ mereka selama ini, ditemani desir angin yang menyejukkan dan matahari dipuncak cakrawala.

Suara kunai yang beradu terdengar disekitar hutan Konoha juga beberapa kali terdengar dentuman keras. Sedang berlangsung latih tanding antara Sasuke dan Kakashi-Sensei, sama-sama pengguna sharingan, mereka bertempur tanpa lelah walau sudah satu jam mereka latihan, kuda-kuda, jurus andalan lalu chidori saling bertabrakan, belum diketahui siapa pemenang dalam latihan kali ini.

Sedangkan Naruto, Sakura dan Sai menonton pertandingan selagi beristirahat, mereka sudah berlatih lebih dulu.

Sakura menghela nafas bosan, kedua matanya memutar diikuti decakan pelan terdengar.

'' Bisa kau hapus pikiran jorokmu itu, Naruto.''

Naruto menoleh bingung. '' Hah?''

'' Dan ilermu itu.''

'' Eh,'' segera Naruto meraba ujung bibirnya yang terasa basah, sejak kapan?

Jade milik Sakura memutar bosan. '' Tentu saja sejak kau mengamati Sasuke-kun.''

'' Eh...'' Pekik Naruto tak terima. '' Hei sejak tadi aku sedang memikirkan strategi, bukan berfikir mesum.''

'' Benar, kau memikirkan Sasuke-kun berada dibawahmu dan kau berada didalamnya, menghentak keras,'' sahut pemuda disamping Sakura, Sai tersenyum aneh saat melihat wajah Naruto memerah sempurna dengan asap yang keluar dari telinganya.

'' Uhuk, Sai bisakah kau tak bicara mesum, hah?'' pekik Naruto, dirinya dengan panik meraih batu didekatnya dan melemparkannya yang tentu saja dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh Sai. '' Aku berfikir untuk mencari kelemahan Sasuke,'' Bisik Naruto, takut Sasuke akan mendengar percakapannya mereka.

Sesekali Naruto melirik dari ekor matanya. Uhh, wajahnya memerah entah karena apa, mungkin suhu dihutan ini semakin panas. Batin Naruto.

'' Benarkan, kau berfikir hingga selangkanganmu membesar,'' kata Sakura acuh tak acuh, buku medis lebih menarik ketimbang tingkah tak normal Naruto.

Naruto tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Tanpa sadar dia menutupi selangkangannya dengan kedua tangannya, menghindari tatapan Sai dan Sakura yang melirik miliknya dengan pandangan mencemooh. Entah kenapa rasanya pandangan mereka berdua seolah menelanjanginya.

Naruto mendelik tajam. '' Aku tak menyangka, setelah pacaran dengan Sai, kau jadi mesum begini, Sakura-Chan.''

Sakura menghela nafas bosan.

Kini mereka bertiga terdiam, Sai melanjutkan lukisannya, Sakura yang membaca buku tentang pengobatan dan Naruto dengan gulungan jurus yang baru saja dia buka, mengingat sejak tadi terabaikan dengan misinya mencari kelemahan Sasuke.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Si Teme, Naruto baru sadar kalau Sasuke kini tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang sangat menarik, wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi, kulit putih miliknya, ah, mata sharingan yang mempesona, bibir merah muda itu terasa menggelitik akal sehat Naruto-tanpa sadar membuat lelaki itu menggigit lembut gulungannya membayangkan sesuatu yang lain- baju yang menunjukkan belahan dada Sasuke semakin melonggar, hingga Naruto bisa melihat pusar Sasuke dari sini- Shit - dan saat Sasuke membelakanginya-menghindar dari serangan Kakashi- Naruto melihat dengan jelas siluet bagian belakang tubuh Sasuke.

'' Uhh,'' desahnya tanpa sadar.

'' Benarkan, bahkan kau sekarang mengamati pantat Sasuke-kun terang-terangan, apa yang kau bayangkan? Meremasnya atau menamparnya,'' kata Sakura tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari bukunya. Sedangkan Sai tersenyum menanggapi ucapan pacarnya-membenarkan tanpa kata.

'' Holly Shit, Sakura-chan!'' teriak Naruto yang membuat Kakashi dan Sasuke melirik kearahnya.

'' Kau tau aku tak membayangkan itu. Aku, aku- ARRGGGHHH!'' Naruto mengacak rambut _blonde_nya frustasi.

'' Dobe,'' kata Sasuke, mendekati Naruto. Lalu duduk tepat disampingnya.

'' Apa hah?'' teriak Naruto, merasa jengkel secara tiba-tiba.

'' Hn.''

Tubuh Naruto membeku total, saat Sasuke tanpa sadar menumpukan tangannya dipaha Naruto, bergerak bagai _slowmontin_ hendak meraih botol air yang tergeletak disamping jauh Naruto, membuat pemuda bersurai_ blonde_ itu meneguk ludahnya, _ raven_ menutupi pandangan Naruto untuk sekitarnya, tapi kedekatan itu membuat Naruto mencium dengan jelas aroma tubuh Sasuke.

Ahh...

Apakah hidungnya bermasalah jika dia mencium keringat Sasuke seperti harum hutan pinus dan itu berasal dari leher Sasuke. Apa lelaki itu mandi dengan parfum hingga baunya membuat Naruto kehilangan akal sehat seperti ini?

Tanpa sadar Naruto semakin mendekat keperpotongan leher Sasuke, kulit pucat terlihat indah dimatanya.

Siapa yang berani menyerangku dengan genjutsu, hah?

Slup

Lidah Naruto menjilat leher Sasuke pelan.

Snap

Semua orang membeku ditempatnya.

Sekali

Memang, tapi didetik berikutnya Naruto menjilat leher Sasuke rakus, tanpa menyadari jika si pemilik membeku tak bisa bergerak, botol air minum menggelinding entah dimana.

Naruto bagai kesurupan setan mesum yang dengan ganasnya menghisap leher Sasuke, dan tak lama leher yang awalnya putih bersih tanpa noda kini penuh dengan bekas hisapan Rubah Liar.

Naruto menggebu, melupakan orang lain disekitarnya. Yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah memuaskan libido yang meledak bagai gunung meletus.

'' Ahh,'' Sasuke meleguh diantara batas sadar dan terhanyut.

Naruto menggila, dia suka rasa ini. Rasa manis dari celah pori-pori Sasuke, dia suka harum ini, membuatnya terlena, dia suka karena ini adalah Sasuke.

Semua membatu, hanya terdengar hisapan rakus Naruto dileher Sasuke, tangan lelaki rubah itu terjulur merenggut raven Sasuke hingga Sasuke terdongak mengekpos lehernya, bibir Naruto semakin turun menjelajahi kulit Sasuke dengan meninggalkan bercak merah.

Perlahan Naruto mendorong Sasuke keatas tanah, salah satu tangannya mencengkram tangan Sasuke, menahannya diatas tubuh, sedangkan tubuhnya menempati kisi-kisi diantara paha Sasuke.

Rontaan, tendangan, umpatan juga tatapan tajam tak membuat Naruto menghentikan tingkah gilanya. Tidak disaat dirinya melayang seperti ini.

'' Ahh, dob-ahh-shit-ahhh-'' kepala Sasuke terhentak dengan tubuh melengkung bagai busur, diatasnya Naruto sedang melumat putting Sasuke diantara gigi-giginya.

''Ahh-Naruh-stopp,'' Sasuke mengelijang dibawah tindihannya.

Ahh.. Naruto mengeram, nafasnya memburu, nafsunya membutakan mata. Tangannya merambat turun, mengelus mesra tubuh Sasuke. Memetak setiap jengkal dengan jemarinya, menandai dengan tubuhnya.

Tubuh Sasuke melemah, bahkan hanya untuk meronta pelan. Apakah benar jika dia mantan nukenin yang hebat, jika balik menyerang saja di tidak mampu.

Sial, kemana perginya kekuatanku. Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya kencang, agar tak ada desahan lolos darinya tapi apa daya jika Naruto membuatnya seperti ini.

Terasa oleh Sasuke jika lidah itu semakin turun menyusuri perutnya dan merlama-lama dipusarnya, menghisap menggigit-

'' Ahhhh...''

Sasuke memekik saat dengan sengaja Naruto menghisap bagian privasinya dari luar. Tubuh pucat itu merona dan bergetar hebat.

'' Umm...'' Naruto mendesah, _sappirenya _terpejam dengan lidah dan mulut yang tak hentinya menghisap. Satu tangan meremas dada Sasuke sedangkan yang lain menahan paha Sasuke agar tak berontak.

Decakan terdengar nyaring.

'' Uhh-Naruh-ah-ah,'' nafas Sasuke memburu, wajah yang biasanya terlihat tanpa emosi kini memerah karena gairah, bibir bengkak dengan mata sayu. Sasuke terjatuh kedalam ektasi yang dibuat Naruto.

'' AHHH...'' tangan Sasuke menekan kepala Naruto lebih dalam. '' Umm-yah.'

Sasuke mengerang tanpa suara. Dirinya hampir samp-

Duaaakk

Dengan cepat helain pirang terbang melayang sebelum akhirnya menabrak batang pohon.

'' Iitaiii...'' ringis Naruto. Dirinya merintih sambil memegangi sisi wajahnya yang berdenyut nyeri ditambah tulang belakangnya yang mungkin retak.

'' Siapa yang memukulku, hah?'' teriak Naruto kalap.

Dirinya memandang sangar tiga orang yang bediri menjulang didepannya.

'' Kau. Brengsek. Naruto.'' ucap Sakura penuh penekanan, seketika Naruto memucat.

'' A-a-apa ya-yang kau lakukAARGGHH,'' teriak Naruto histeris saat Sakura menggiling kepalanya dengan kepalan tangan.

Giling, giling, giling.

'' Stop-stop-stop,'' Naruto terdiam memandang kedepan. '' AAPA YANG TERJADI PADAMU SASUKEEEE!'' teriak Naruto histeris saat melihat penampilan Sasuke yang mengenaskan, baju yang robek-sejak kapan?- leher dipenuhi bekas ungu, rambut awut-awutan dan lelaki keturunan Uchiha itu berusaha bangun dengan aura gelap yang menakutkan.

'' Dobe~''

Glek

Darah seperti meninggalkan tubuh Naruto. Tubuh lelaki itu bergetar bagai mendengar nyanyian Shinigami.

'' Te-teme, ke-kenapa tu-tubuhmu merah-merah,'' Naruto mencicit ketakutan, tubuhnya perlahan mundur-insting seorang shinobi.

'' Ini?'' Sasuke tersenyum, benar-benar tersenyum, membuat orang-orang disekitarnya ketakutan setengah mati terutama Naruto. '' Kau tak ingat, hem?'' Tangan Sasuke menyibak helaian_ raven_nya, memperlihatkan leher dan pundak bahkan perutnya yang penuh dengan warna ungu.

Ingatan memukul kepala Naruto keras.

Jilatan, kuluman, hisapan, rabaan berputar dalam memorinya. '' A-aku tidak senga-''

'' Tidak sengaja, hem?'' Sasuke berjalan pelan, selangkah demi selangkah tapi entah mengapa menimbulkan kesan horror, tanpa diminta Kakashi, Sakura dan Sai memberikan jalan padanya.

Didepan sana Naruto meringkuk ketakutan.

'' Te-teme, ke-kenapa shariganmu dan ke-kenapa ada kusanagi da-da-da-danUGAAAYYYAAA SASUKE KENAPA AMATE-TOLONG AKUUU! AAAAAA! MAAAFFFF SASUKEEEE!''

Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan bayangan saat Sasuke hampir menebas kepalanya, sejumput rambut pirang terbang ditiup angin.

'' KEMBALI KAU DOBEEEE!''

'' TIDAAAAAAKKKKK!'' teriak Naruto tak kalah kencang.

Hingga akhirnya siluet mereka berdua hilang dalam pandangan tapi tidak dengan teriakan pilu Naruto.

'' Jadi?'' tanya Kakashi.

''...''

''...''

.

.

.

.

.

'' Hihihihihi,'' tiga orang tertawa penuh misteri.

Sai, mengeluarkan kanvas dengan gambar dua orang berjenis kelamin sama, lelaki _blonde_ dan lelaki _raven _tengah bercumbu ganas. Si _blonde _tengah mendominasi Si _Raven_. Sangat bagus dan terlihat nyata. Tak heran karena Sai begitu pandai melukis.

Sakura dengan senyum yang nyaris sampai ketelinganya, memperlihatkan kumpulan foto-foto yang didapatnya.

Naruto mencium, naruto menjilat, naruto tersenyum mesum, sasuke mendesah, sasuke memerah, putting Sasuke diantara gigi naruto, yang paling menarik Sasuke hampir memperoleh kepuasan, masih banyak hingga Sakura kerepotan membawanya.

Kakashi tersenyum misterius.

'' Murid pintar,'' katanya, mengeluarkan _handycam_ dari kantong ninja.

End

Yap. Aneh, gaje, saya sadar.

Jangan ada yang membatai tiga serangkai KSS ya*huhahaha.

Daann Jangan lupa review yaa.

3 Ageha haruna.


End file.
